A Series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Six chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. Olaf, Olaf’s troupe and Harley arrived to The Carnivious Carnival and meets Madame Lulu. They too meet freaks named Elliot, Beverly and Chabo Baby. But something change forever between Olaf and Harley...


The Carnivious Carnival looked somehow creepy. Something there was suspiciously. Harley wasn't sure what. She need to be watchful. If Joker was somewhere close she need to kill him in first second she will see him. Until he do something to her or Lucy. But now she's been about worrying about Olaf too. Joker knew alway everything. If he knew about her feelings and care to Olaf he would be first on his list. Harley couldn't let it happen. "Such a pretty place" Olaf commented ironically "But c'mon!". Him, troupe and Harley left car and looked around. "I don't feel so good there. It's strange!" Fernald said but Olaf only rolled his eyes. Then he seen tent. Little but somehow interesting tent. "Look! This is that tent where is that fortune teller" Olaf smiled evily "Let's go". Everyone followed him. Harley went slower and made sure she had a gun in her right hand. She's been rather ready for everything. How she could know if that fortune teller don't work for Joker? It's better to be careful than native. When they came to tent from his shadows came to light older but still classy look woman. She looked a bit insane, especially her evily eyes. "Welcome! Welcome to Caligari Carnival! Madame Lulu has excepted you" she said and smiled. "You've been excepting us? Really?" Olaf asked annoyingly. "I've had a vision about visit of handsome stranger" she replied and Olaf blushed. "And his troupe?" Fernald asked. "No that wasn't in vision. Only him and" then she felt silence, looked evily at Harley. "Clown". Harley looked suprisingly. "Clown?" Olaf asked and stopped blush. "She maybe know my sad poor title but i'm still queen of Gotham City and princess of Arkham Asylum, so add informations to your vision, honey" Harley smiled too a bit psychopatic. It was sure at all these both don't like each other. "Oh, glad i haven't any more things about you in my vision" she said and tried to choose another theme because Harley looked a bit mad. "So what is the reason of your visit?" she asked. "You should know that" Olaf replied to her because he stopped believing that she's real fortune teller. "Well, you came to me to know where are Baudelaires and their fortune" Madame Lulu replied. "But my answer is that if you really want them after all what you've done". Olaf almost froze. "You killed much people, noble and courage people and now you want continue" Madame Lulu said and it seems she enjoyed Olaf's fear from her "Then your future is much complicated, because ACE Chemicals's bath waiting". Then look at Harley. She understand her properly. "For Olaf nothing like this waiting" Harley said quilty. She thought that no one heard her. Madame Lulu giggled. "But for someone yes" Madame Lulu said and then Olaf finally have myself courage. "So...let's make it clear. You can't stop me from stealing their fortune! And still if you're real fortune teller you must tell me where Baudelaires are" Olaf said angry. "Oh of course! Follow me" Madame Lulu said lovely and she lead them on other side od tent. Troupe followed her excitingly. But Olaf and Harley stayed stand. "You know what she talked about?" Olaf asked Harley carefully. Harley look at him. "Not at all" Harley lied and then smiled. "She's just insane". Olaf smiled too and together followed troupe. "Here, tell your questions to oracle" Madame Lulu said and showed them a little, little bit green looked, oracle. "Right now?" Olaf asked. He wanted to be alone with that oracle to have privacy. "No. Not now, not today. Oracle relaxing today" Madame Lulu replied and close the door. "What? You promised answers" Olaf said angry and he was more and more angry. "Yes, tomorrow I'll waiting you at morning. Your answers will waiting for you" Madame Lulu explained to make Olaf feel better. "But for now would you like to drink or eat something?" Madame Lulu asked and took bottle of wine. "Yes that would be nice" White-Faced Women said and took sandwichas from table. Troupe do it same and in while feats began. Olaf took the bottle and starts drink too. Harley didn't eat or drink anything, she just watched them. After while Olaf been drunk as hell and come to Harley. "Have i told you that you're the hottest one ever?" Olaf asked her and did something what seemed like giggling. Harley carefully putted his hand off of her neck. "Olaf, you're drunk. You should stop drink so much" Harley said still kindly to him and took the bottle from his hand. "No, no, no you must listen me. You're just like that wine, you know. I can drink many bottle s but I'll never have enough. Just like I can't get you ot of my mind" Olaf confessed. She wanted say something but suddenly they heard some noise from out. "Boss someone is out" Fernald said. "I'll check out" Madame Lulu said and almost went out but Olaf stopped. "I'll" said and tried to pick up. Harley helped him. "County, you should stay here, it would be better for all of us" Harley said and tried to hold him. "No, no I'll go" Olaf said and went slowly out. It was dark night but he seen one person, maybe kids, with two heads of boy and girl. It scared him and he started scream. Everyone run out oft tent to know what happened. Harley supported Olaf because he seemed to fall every moment. Then she seen them too. "Who are you? What the hell you doing there?" Harley asked them. "We've apologize so much, we didn't want scare anyone, but we heard about Carnival where are freaks welcomed" Head of girl replied. Harley heard a bit of sadness in her voice. Most when she mentioned freaks. "Oh, that's alright hun! There you'll defintely find work. It's circus so everyone can be part of it" Harley said and then look at Madame Lulu "She would help you give work". Madame Lulu look at Harley. It seems weird how lovely Harley's been to them but she accepted it. Because she know some things about her. About Lucy..."Oh yes. We're right now searching for new freaks for our beloved House of Freaks! Welcome in Caligari Carnival" Madame Lulu welcomed them. They smiled to her gladly "Our names are Beverly and Elliot" she introduced them then she pointed at little dishveled baby on ground "This is Chabo Baby, child of human and wolf." Harley giggled. "She's adorable!" Olaf watched Harley and her care about these kids. "Harley, they're freaks not something beautiful" he reminded her. Harley starts be mad. "So you'll be judge freaks? It's not their fault they looks like this!" Harley had defendem them. She knew how it feels. She was bullied by many people. So she wanted protect these poors. Olaf looked quiltily. "But dearie" said to her but she didn't listen. "Lulu could i take care of them until you found for them some work?" Harley asked and come to them. Madame Lulu was a bit surprised. "Yes, if you want" she said and Harley took them to car. Then she sad looked at Olaf. And he at her. Both of them felt sorry. Then he came back with his troupe to tent. "I'm so stupid" thought angry and drink another bottle "I was so damn close." He could think that Harley is right now happy but no. She knew it was maybe a bit bad by her to him. But now she could do again some good things in her life. "Thank you for everything" Elliot said to her after while. Harley turned to him and tried to smile "That's no problem." Children seen that she's not okay at all. "He's horrible person. You're too good to him" Beverly said after while because she liked her and personality. Harley seemed sad. "No. He's amazing and i wish he could see that" Harley said and then sat next to them in car "But now let's sleep, you've had definitely hard day" Harley said and covered them with blanket. "Good night" children said to her. Harley kissed Chabo Baby and then turned on other side to try sleep too. But she couldn't. She had whole head about Olaf. When she was sure that children sleep she left car and came back to tent. Whole tent slept only Olaf mumbled some sad lovestory song. "Olaf" Harley said carefully. "Well, well, well. Who came back?!" Olaf said angry and a bit heartbroken "Someone who prefer freaks." Harley tried to calm down. "Please, these kids reminds me my Lucy. Even she's not freak she's alone too. I know you hate kids but i'm never will in this like you" Harley said. "Hmmm i'm alone too but i can live with that fact" Olaf replied. "But you have your troupe some people losted everything even they don't want to. It's really hard to explain you something" Harley said. "Then tell me what the hell you still doing there?!" Olaf asked her angry. Harley didn't said everything and sat next to him. "Are you remember when i talked about my voices and their ideas?" Harley asked secretly. "Maybe" Olaf replied nervously and Harley smiled "They want me to do one insane thing to you." Olaf pressed her to close to him like as if to assume what would follow. Then Harley kissed him. The kiss which they shared were for them long like hours. Even it was maybe one second. "God, i adore you" Olaf said after kissing a bit charmed but lovingly too. "I love you" Harley said and they continued their kissing. May Olaf will not remember after that night what happended because he was drunk at hell, but the true love come too in the most worst conditions. But for now let's be polite and keep them out of their night...


End file.
